


Luktober 2020

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Luktober (Miraculous Ladybug), Married Couple, Random & Short, Randomness, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: A small collection of short stories I wrote for Luktober 2020.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Day 6 - Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Lukanette + Juleka

**DAY 6 - Wild**

When Juleka stepped into the room she surely didn’t expect to find her brother shirtless and covered by scratches. Neither she expected to find Marinette so early in the morning, behind him, and taking care of his injuries. 

“Luka! What happened to your back!?” Juleka screamed, worried.

“I was attacked by a wild stray cat” said Luka, chuckling a little at her reaction. 

“You should leave stray cats alone, Luka. You know they hate you” she warned. 

“It’s ok, Jules. I really like this cat. Next time I’m going to make sure I tame her”

Luka smiled as Marinette softly hit his back with the palm of her hand and rested it there. He loved to feel the contrast of Marinette’s hot hand and the coldness of her magical ring. 

  
“That cat has an owner already...” she whispered, tracing the claw marks on his back softly with her thumb.


	2. Day 7 - Kelpies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Dingo (Verfound's OC used with permission)

**DAY 7 - Kelpies**

Luka didn’t really know why he asked Dingo to go with him to his vacation in Scotland- he knew as long he was there, he wouldn’t get bored, but at what cost would it come? ‘ _ Expect the unexpected’ _ .

So when both of them went to chill out down the river from Anarka's hometown in the close-by forest, he shouldn’t have been surprised something was going to go WRONG.

Dingo freaked out when he came back to the river and Luka was nowhere to be found. But that’s nothing compared to his horror when he saw something black inside the water (that looked like hair but with some water plants attached), coming close to him and, eventually, emerging as a handsome half-naked man figure calling for him: “Dingo, come in the water”

Luka had no doubts Dingo’s loud scream had to have been heard around all his mother’s hometown and he wouldn’t have been surprised if he had turned deaf after that.

“What the heck is wrong with you!?” Luka screamed back.

“WOAH!! Luka!? You nearly gave me a heart-attack! I thought you were a Kelpie!”

“Huh? Why would I be?"

“Because you’re black-haired and beautiful, and you have moss on your head! I’ve done my part in research before coming here so I know what a kelpie is. You look exactly like one! Ah, so scary… I thought you would make me drown in the river...”

“You know? I may not be a kelpie but I really want to kill you sometimes…”

  
  



	3. Day 12 - Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette

**DAY 12 - Book**

“What’s your favorite genre of book, Luka?”

“Hmm…? I don’t read much but I guess I like mystery books? I like trying to figure out the culprit or the tricks used. What about yours, Marinette?”

“Mystery books can be interesting, but I like romance the most” she answered, giggling. “I like to imagine me being the protagonist of a happy romantic story” she added, blushing slightly.

“Aren’t you already the main character of a romance story, though? You’re one of the main characters of my favorite book” Luka grinned, making Marinette’s face puzzled in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“What a coincidence that book has all my favorite people on it: from my gorgeous wife to my cute daughter, and its prequel includes my beautiful sister and my unique mother. Isn’t it the best book ever?” He said, passing his fingers through Marinette's hair and holding the still confused young woman closer.

After giving it a minute thought and not finding the answer, Marinette finally asked “What book is that?”

“Our family book, Marinette.  _ Le livret de famille _ ” Luka giggled, giving a fast kiss on his wife’s lips. 

“ _ Oh… Oh! _ ”. Marinette moved a little on the coach they were lying on together to meet her husband's eyes and smiled softly. “You’re totally right. That’s the happiest book ever!” she giggled happily. 

Luka smiled back at his wife and pulled her to kiss her puffy lips tenderly. Then, they changed positions so they could get a better look at the cradle across the living room. 

“And it’s good that it still has some pages to fill...” she added, grabbing Luka’s hand to caress her belly with it, in which Luka responded with a pleased kiss on her shoulder. 

“The happiest story ever” he concluded.

  
  



	4. Day 15 - Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jagged Stone and Penny visit Luka and Juleka. Anarka is not happy.

**DAY 15 - Roots**

“Look at this wonderful pretty lady and this rock’n’roll handsome man! You can tell they’re totally my kids!”

“Jagged…” Penny warned.

“And look at these perfect features! Totally the same as mine!” Jagged continued, posing dramatically next to Luka and Juleka, moving his hands along their chins to compare them to his own. “See?”

“Jagged...” she insisted.

“And look at that silky colored hair! Purple like mine! Blue like my father’s! I can totally see my roots in them!” he continued, dramatically spinning before passing his hands on Juleka’s hair tips and ruffling Luka’s hair. “You’re just as perfect as I am!”

“Jagged Stone!!” his girlfriend finally snapped.

“What? Don’t you agree, Penny? These kids totally resemble me! They are so lucky to have me as their dad!” Jagged finally added, his nose pointing high, showing his pride. “They wouldn’t have this grace if-”

“Oh no”

And that’s all Jagged could hear, along with the sound of a breaking glass, before passing out. 

“Penny, take care of the mess” the twins’ mother finally added, leaving a covered in blood broken glass bottle on the deck of her ship. 

If anyone is more proud of her roots than Jagged, that’s Anarka, and patience isn’t her best attribute. Neither is being disowned of her most precious treasure: her children.

  
  



	5. Day 21 - Jurassic Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Day 6 - Wild.
> 
> Lukanette + Plagg + Sass (Rated M)

**DAY 21 - Jurassic Park**

“Sooo... is it true that you had something to do with the disappearance of dinosaurs during the Jurassic era, Plagg?” Marinette asked her kwami, holding her disgust from bursting out. 

“To be precisssse I would sssssay he issss the main reassson they’re extinct now”

“Hey, Sass! Don’t exaggerate! Maybe I contributed to it, but I was young and stupid. It couldn’t be helped. It wasn’t on purpose." Plagg protested, eating one piece of camembert in one bite.

“Plagg! You are still stupid: stupidly in love with cheese! When will you learn to behave? Just how old are you? Isn’t it time for you to GROW UP and MATURE?” Marinette scolded her tiny black cat kwami partner.

“Marinette has a point, Plagg. You should be more careful. You almost destroyed the Eiffel Tower the other day… and today it was the Louvre. If it wasn’t for the magical ladybugs...” Luka added, backing up his recently official girlfriend, his hand resting on her shoulder, while her hand rested on his waist.

“You know what’s Jurassic and stupid?" Plagg stated, frustrated "Your uncontrolled wild fu**ing! Like the claw marks on blueberry’s back the other day or all those constant red and teeth marks on this lady’s body. That’s Jurassic! This room is Jurassic Park! Or are you telling me you are mature and behaving when doing all that fu**ing rough senseless unprotected se* while transformed because it turns you on? Have you ever thought of us!? Don’t give me lessons, you dinosaurs!”

“Plagg!!” Marinette yelled, burning in embarrassment, using her hands to cover her face. Meanwhile, Luka’s hands moved to cover his flustered face as well.

“Plagg issss right. Your ‘matting’ can be kind of… jurasssssic… and wild...ssssavage too”

“OMG, not you too, Sass!” Luka complained to his little friend, feeling his hotness going up, concentrating on his cheeks.

While Marinette and Luka were still panicking and trying to process the kwamis’ words and how to cope with them, making awkward nervous noises while intending to communicate with each other, the two little kwamis exchanged accomplished smirks. 

“Let’s hope they start behaving as grown up adults from now on” 

“Let’ssss hope”

  
  



	6. Day 22 - Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya takes photos of Viperion's fight against an akuma.

**DAY 22 - Click**

“Second Chance”

1\. 2. 3….25… 149… 307.

Failure after failure. 

A single hero against a single supervillain. A never ending loop- a never ending fight. 

CLICK.

A camera capturing the precise instant: his fall.

  
  
  


His true face captured now in her lenses, and the ones on her eyes- inside her memories. 

The gasp from the journalist girl who finds out a secret supposed to be kept. 

And shock. 

For an unavoidable loss. And an imminent heart-break from the reporter’s precious friend. 

Too late. Too sad.

No turning back.

Defeat.

  
  



	7. Day 24 - Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Day 22 - Click.
> 
> Marinette visits Luka at the Hospital.

**DAY 24 - Decay**

A seasonal cold breeze entered through the window of the almost completely white colored room, where the body of a young man rested. By his side, a machine kept monitoring his slow pulse. 

Pi... Pi... Pi...

The comatose man couldn’t feel the breeze. He couldn’t hear or feel his surroundings either. Not even the music coming from the singing birds outside, one of his favorite sounds- his passion. And he certainly couldn’t smell the decaying flowers next to him, ready to become naked of petals any moment. 

‘ _ He’s not going to wake up _ ’ the Doctor had told his family. 

A heart-broken sister who isolated herself in order to cry, finding comfort in her sweet girlfriend. And a stubborn mother who refused to disconnect the young man and let him die without a fight. ‘ _ Not my son. Not without running out of options _ ’. 

But they had run out of options.

‘ _ Unknown disease _ ’ they called it. Not ever recorded, not able to be traced. Perfectly unknown to all the doctors around the world. 

The notice came only some days later, at midday. It was then when Marinette had found out about her blue-haired friend's state. Many days later due to a fashion show taking place in Milan. Many days later because her loved ones avoided telling her, knowing she would throw anything- even her once in a lifetime opportunity to learn from Gabriel Agreste-, to be by the side of the person who had always cared for her the most.

It was days later, but she still went to the Hospital, her body trembling in fear and her heart beating fast and loud. 

Flowers in her hands, she could hear the constant sound of the machine from the aisle, where she was standing, paralyzed in front of her friend’s room, hesitating, too scared to step in- too scared to face a reality she wasn’t willing to accept. Terrified.

_ ‘It’s my fault…’ _ she convinced herself _ ‘for involving him with the Miraculous… for not noticing the side effects of it… for not being there when I was needed... for letting him face danger all alone... _ ’ 

She couldn’t fulfill the promise she made to herself- no crying- as tears had already started flourishing on her eyes. 

‘ _ No. Ladybug never cries. Ladybug hopes _ ’ she told herself, her feet finally moving inside. ‘ _ Ladybug is stro- _ ’. 

An unfinished sentence. Crumbling hope. Jolts of horror running all over her skinny body.

Death surrounding him. 

Despair surrounding her.

A silent dry shriek stuck in her throat, calling his name: ‘Luka’. Her body moving fast to his side, hugging his immobile body. Blankets getting wet. Strongly scented flowers getting crushed under her body. Black polish washed out from his nails. A feeling of ending coming closer.

Regret. Remorse. Fear. 

Hours of crying until her eyes dried out.

The fall of the last petal, derivating in one bouquet of naked flowers.

And then, silence.

A straight line showing on the machine’s screen. No more music in his head. No more glimpses of a happy future. No more dreams. Emptiness in her heart. 

And one last kiss- one first kiss too. Cold lips under hers. Warm tears over him.

A missed chance to tell him her feelings. A missed chance to reciprocate his feelings. Smashed flowers exchanged for the nude, helpless ones in the vase. And lament. Lament of having left things for later for too long, for not having found the courage earlier. 

‘ _ It’s not over until you give up _ ’ she told herself, in denial.

Determination. A flash of pink. One Lucky Charm. One last wish. An electric shock.

Two bouquets of dead flowers. 

Decay.

  
  
  



	8. Day 25 - Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Day 24 - Decay. 
> 
> Lukanette

**DAY 26 - Bone**

Light. Magic. An unexpected miracle.

A returning sound on the machine, increasing its pace. Rhythm as fast as her heart-beat. Synchrony.

Opened blue eyes. Confusion. Hope. A reciprocated weak smile. A desperate kiss.

Music back to his head. 

Peace back to her heart. 

And one broken BONE. 

A soulless life for a soul filled one. A smashed bouquet of flowers for the time he lost in the fight- endless loops of lost time. 

Back to life, back to reality- except for a broken BONE. 

The price of crushing the beautiful flowers, now dead in a cold glass vase.

And love blossoming at last.

  
  


**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
